Clarity
by Handmadecutie
Summary: Spock has got some bad news from McCoy concerning his father and is very upset. Only Jim can help him is this time of such turmoil. Told from Spocks POV. Beta'd by my friend Louise.


Clarity

Plot: Spock has got some bad news from McCoy concerning his father and is very upset. Only Jim can help him is this time of such turmoil. Told from Spocks POV.

This is inspired by the song Clarity by Zedd.

My whole world span. I was watching his lips move but I didn't hear a word. I just turned and started walking, I do not know where my legs are taking me I just have to be in control in some way. I find myself at mine and Jim's quarters. "Spock Th'ey'la? What are you doing back so early? Your shift doesn't end for another two hours?." Jim said and looked up from the desk. Without saying a word I walked over and pulled him up into my arms kissing him deeply. Jim was very confused, I could feel this. I also know he can feel how upset I am right now. He's letting me do whatever I need right now. I lay him on our bed and crawl over looking him right in the eyes. He can see the pain, the need for control. "It's ok Ashayum I'm here." he whispered in Vulcan. I am proud he took the time to learn. It is nice to speak to another in my native tongue on the ship.

I give a small nod and lean down kissing him deeply again invading his mouth with with my tong. He moans as I do so and run my hands over his chest.

My lips move down his cheek bones and to his neck where I leave a very visible mark.

Straddling him I pull off my top and do the same with his before I lean back down and kiss down his neck and over his chest where I take my time, making sure I cover all of his chest with kisses. I lick and suck on his nipples while my hand works on the other.

His hands are in my hair as I work my way over his chest, my other hand presses to his head to make the connection, not that our connection isn't deep already.

Hearing him gasp as we fully connect spurs me on enflaming the Vulcan warrior in me.

I growl, feeling it deep inside me.

"Spock please." he begs, I know what he wants but I am in control tonight and he knows it. Begging won't get him anything.

I growl and give his neck a quick nip before I continue down his body. I start to undo his pants slip my hand in feeling him getting hard in his boxers. Licking my lips I give him a rub and love how he squirms under me.

I look up at him and tell him in Vulcan to look at me. Keeping eye contact I pull off his pants and boxers before I start to lick up his member from the base. This makes him moan and his head fall back.

I lick up and down his member holding his hips down to stop him moving adding the the pressure.

Then I take him into my mouth moaning as he essentially fucks my mouth.

I let go of his hips and he immediately starts to buck making me deep throat him. Unlike most people who have attempted this I am able to without gaging. This annoys Jim to no end as he always does the first few times when were together. It takes him a minute to get used to it.

I suck and lick him loving the loud explicit moans that come from him. This is what I need right now, control and the feeling that it is just me and Jim. Nothing else and no one else exists.

I pull of and internally grin at his protests. I get of the bed and pull of my own trousers revealing I am going commando today. Jim licks his lips looking at me with passion and hunger. I can feel it getting stronger in him with each passing moment.

I walk back over swaying my hips slightly as I do enticing him more. I quickly pull of his remaining clothing then crawling over him again I take him in my arms and kiss him deeply, rubbing our hips together creating a wonderful friction.

I then reach into the night stands draw and take out the lube we have stashed there for such occasions.

I take this slow, wanting to build up the pressure. Slipping in a finger I start to move. I then add a second and search for that little spot inside him I know will make him moan like a girl, though he will never admit this.

When a high pitch sounds comes from him I know I've found it and continue to hit this spot for a bit longer before pulling out. I turn him over and position myself before I enter moaning myself at the wonderful feeling of finally being inside him.

It takes all my control not to start fucking him fast and hard strait away. I do not want to hurt him, I have to reign in the vulcan strength.

"Spock please just move already." he groaned which sends shivers down my spine.

I happily do so and start to move slowly at first but pretty soon I am thrusting into him making sure to hit that spot each time.

Our moans are creating such a wonderful song. I will never tire of this.

"Oh Jim...Th'ey'la." I moan and reach down taking hold of his hair turning his head to kiss him as I thrust into him.

I move to his neck and leave another mark, this is not the first time he has been left with many marks all over his body showing he is mine and mine only.

All that exists Is jim and I now. We are lost in the feel of each other, lost in our bond.

Spock "I'm so close." he moaned moving back against me. I reach round and rub his member which is already leaking.

After a few more thrusts I empty myself inside him filling him and feel him come over hand.

I pull out and lay down next to him breathing heavily giving him a sloppy kiss. He is trembling with the pleasure, I love this. I love that I am able to reduce the brave strong captain of the Enterprise to such a quivering mess.

"I love you." I whispered nuzzling his neck.

He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you two Spock." he said softly.

After a few moments of silence he asked me what I had been so upset over when I first entered.

I relented at last and tell him the news.

"I am sorry to hear that my love. If I can help in anyway, you need only say." he said stroking my messed up hair.

"Right now there isn't anything, he is currently in hospital so I will be travelling to see him. I would greatly appreciate it if you join me?." I asked

Jim smiled and kissed me on the lips and then brings two fingers up in a Vulcan kiss. "Of course I will" he said softly.

I return the gesture and finally relax, dosing off into a much needed sleep.


End file.
